


Sting Eucliffe x Reader | NSFW

by AuroraGolden



Category: Fairy Tail, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sumt, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A lyric-fic of the song "Killer Lady" by Rin Kagamine





	1. Killer Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Still open to request if you want to hit me up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Info:   
> Pages 5 of 5  
> Words 2223 of 2231  
> Characters 12469 of 12522  
> Characters excluding spaces 9145 of 9187

**(y/n) POV**

          It was the first day of the grand games tournament and my guild, Fairy Tail was sucking. Sabertooth is majorly strong, Raven Tail cheated, and that blond-haired boy from Sabertooth keeps staring at me like I'm a freak or something. Later that night when I was walking to meet up with everyone at the nearby pub, I ran into a few boys that were drunk.  
          “Hey girly, why don't you come over here and have a little fun with us.”  
          “No I would rather pass.”  
          “Come on, just a little fun. We won't show you a bad time.”  
          “I said no.”  
          “Come on..”  
          “She said no and that means no.” a voice I didn't quite know.  
          “Who the hell are you.”  
          “Me, I'm Sting Eucliffe, form the guild Sabertooth.” and the next I know the three men were out cold on the ground and the blond haired boy was staring at me with a smirk.  
          “Your Welcome.” he said  
          “I didn't need your help.”  
          “Really, cause it looked like you could use some help to me.”  
          “Well I didn't and don't expect anything from our guild just because you butted your nose into someone else business, where it wasn't wanted.” at this he twanged a little and then went back to smirking.  
          “I don't think that you could have handled all three of them by yourself, you’re not strong enough.”  
          “I don't have enough patience to follow the stupid nonsense of you.”  
          “I'll do what I want.”  
          “Really who do you think you are?” I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm firmly.  
          “Get off of me.”  
          “You know I saw you in the stands.”  
          “Yeah I noticed you did.”  
          “Good then I don't have anything to hind form you.”  
          “Oh really.”  
          “Yes, so what’s your name.”  
          “What’s it to you.”  
          “Everything and yet nothing at all.”  
          “Like I said I don't have enough patience to follow the stupid nonsense of you.”  
          “And like I said I'll do what I want.”  
          “I can see right through you. You act all tough because you don't want the others in your guild to think that you are weak, but news flash I can see right through that.”  
          “Everyone in Fairy Tail leans on one another so it’s okay if you’re a little weak. There will always be someone there to help and support you. And when you get strong enough you'll become that shoulder that someone leans on when they need it.” he huffed at me like I just said something really funny. As if I just told the funniest joke in the word but he’s not going to laugh so that he looks cool.  
          “Is that what you think.”  
          “Yes, in the beginning everyone thinks that they are useless to the guild, and a burden to the ones around them. If someone is given enough time they will become stronger. So everyone has felt a little useless in the beginning and sometimes even now they still feel that way.”  
          “I never did.”  
          “That's because you’re an ass.” he chuckled at this. “What do you want with me anyways?”  
          “I think your beautiful.”  
          “What.” I didn't know who to respond to this no one has ever called me that before. “Is that so.” I pulled my arm away from his, I couldn't tell if he wanted to smirk or get pissed. With this being said he pulled me into a passionate kiss. At first I struggled to get away, this made him want me even more. My struggling came to an end quickly when he had locked me up against his body. One of his arm was locked around my waist, the other one he used to hold my arm back so that I couldn't hit him, which soon found its way to my waist as well, when he saw that I wasn't out to hit him anymore. I untangled my arm and wrapped it around his neck soon followed by the other one. After he released his grip on me I stood there a moment taking in the sweet kiss that just happened and then I smirked.  
          “Even if I don't tell you everything I want to say, you should understand it all. However, don't assume you can comprehend all of my thoughts.” I said, “You can only touch me when I give you permission to, so you might as well wag your tail and wait for that.” at this he chuckled again and pulled me into another passionate kiss.   
          “You never told me your name blonde.”  
          “Why should I.”  
          “What's a night of passionate love if you can't call out your lover's name.”  
          “Let’s not be too loud someone might hear you.”  
          “So what if they do, does it matter.”  
          “Yes it does everyone knows this is my hotel room and I don't need them thinking.”  
          “Thinking that you’re having sex with a girl from Fairy Tail.”  
          “Do you want people to think that you are having sex with a boy from Sabortooth.”  
          “Doesn't bother me.”  
          “Sting.”  
          “What?”  
          “It's Sting Eucliffe.”  
          “Oh. I'm.”  
          “(y/n) I know I've been watching you remember, but I guess that you’re not that interested in me because you don't even know my name.”  
          “Then why did you bother asking me back there.”  
          “I just wanted to hear you say it and look who's talking I introduced myself and you don't even remember.” I shot daggers at him or that one, when I thought back on it I do remember him introducing himself to the three men but not to me.  
          “You told the three men who you where you didn't tell me.”  
          “What's the difference, you still should have heard.” he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed and climbed on top of me with a smirk. He kissed me, and trailed kisses down my neck until he found my sweet spot, which he found rather quickly and knew it was my sweet spot because when he found it I let out a moan. He ravaged the spot and rubbed his hand up and down my upper thigh tenderly. His hand trailed up to my shirt and he pulled it off, then they trailed down to the button on my skirt and undid it, pulled off the skirt as well. I smirked and grabbed his gloves and pulled them off, along with his vest, getting pissed at the fact he was wearing so much clothing. He chuckled when I started had trouble undoing his suspenders. Working on black pant legs, he laughed.  
          “Let me.”  
          “No.” I just got to frustrated and undid the pants button and zipper pulling them both off. He laughed again at the way I got out of the situation as I pulled his shirt off. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss as he slid his hand to my back and undid my bra and slid his hand over my breast and rubbed it gently. Placing kisses down my body and removing my panties, I blushed at his swift action as he slid his thumb up and down my cunt.  
          “Put..put... put it.”  
          “What.” he said chuckling.  
          “Put..”  
          “Fine I won't make you beg for it.” he said “Although that would be fun.” With that he stuck his member into my cunt. I let out a cry full moan, full of pleasure, he continued moving back and forth as my cry of pleasure got louder and louder.  
          “Your cry is too vulgar.” after he said that, he cummed and rolled over to the side.  
          “Is that so I won't let you say you can't go one anymore. Make me purr satisfy me. I don't know of this thing you call true ecstasy.”   
          “Is that so.” he said out of breath.  
          “But I want to know, so teach me, with your sweaty hands, hey! hold me tight.” with that we repeated this process six more times.  
          In the morning I woke up with his arms wrapped around me, he smiled at me.  
          “How long have you been awake.”  
          “Only a few minutes, you looked so cute I didn't want to wake up.”  
          “Oh.” I looked at the clock and flipped with I saw that the time was 10:30 am “Is that clock right.”  
          “Yes.”  
          “Can I borrow your shower.”  
          “Sure what’s the rush.”  
          “The games start in an hour.”  
          “Oh yeah.”  
I took a shower slipped into the arena and no one noticed that I was 30 minutes late. And the best part Natsu couldn't smell the scent of Sting one me.  
          The second day has already gone by and I walked along an empty road hoping I would run in to Sting again. And sure enough I found him leaning against a lamp post.  
          “It took you long enough.”  
          “You sure complain a lot.”  
          “How about we get something to eat.”  
          “As long as your buying.” with that he put his arm around me and pulled me across the street to a diner that was completely empty.  
          “ That (f/c) dress looks lovely on you. It complements your (e/c) and (h/c).”  
          “Yeah.”  
          “You've shot down every complement I have given you.”  
          “I hate tactics I don't have the patience for them.”  
          “You want to try acting cold to me? Not like I care so proceed to go.”  
He took my arm and let me away from the diner and back to his hotel room as quickly as he could.  
          “You really wanna go for round two.”  
          “Why do you think I brought you to my place again.”  
          “How about we have a little fun.”  
          “What kin” he cut off when I pulled a collar out of my bag. “Oh, so that's how you like it.”  
          “Shall I put a collar on you? I wonder if you'll be a little tamer if I do, act more like my dog.” I said as I twirled the collar around on my finger.  
          “You can but it won't change anything. You can't tame me.” after I heard that I quickly unstrapped the collar and put it around his neck. “You seem thoroughly amused.” he heard a clicking sound and looked down to see that I had clipped a chain to the collar. “Where did you get a chain.”  
          “It came with the collar.” I said pulling on the chain of the collar pulling him into a kiss.  
          “Lets skip the four play this time.”  
          “Just listen to me, your answer should be a bark, don't howl and shut up for a moment.”  
          “Your scream is too vulgar.” he said out of breath and rolled over.  
          “You can't go on anymore? How pathetic, I thought you were going to entice me with your techniques.” he chuckled. “Put all of your strength into this one night, love me.”  
          “Is that want you want.”  
          “I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.” she smiled climbed on top of me and pulled my legs apart and stuck his member back inside of me and really gave me something to moan about.  
          “I won't be charmed by you and I won't budge.”  
          “Why don't you come over here?” he said  
          “Like I would fall for something as stupid as that.”  
          “Are you saying you won't.”  
          “I won't let you have it your way because I'm a Killer Lady. Don't you see that you’re the blind one around here. You don't have the option of making the choices.”  
          “Is that so.”  
          “You either answer me with yes or understood. So lay down I'm not done.”  
          “Yes ma'am.”  
          “Alright, good boy.” I said as I pulled on the chain to the collar. Submerging myself back into the pleasure, this time I made him moan in satisfaction.  
          “Your cry is too vulgar, and I won't let you say you can't go on anymore.” I said  
          “This time you made me purr. Do you know of true ecstasy now” he asked as he cummed again.  
          “Ah! Exclamation should be down with prudence, and I won't let you go any farther this is. Do you understand? Hold on, are you listening?”  
          “Can I do whatever I want?”  
          “How spoiled of you, and sly, alright just for tonight.”  
          “Have we given up dominance.”  
          “With your sweaty hands, Hey! hold me tight.” he chuckled when they was a lough thud quickly looking in the direction in which the sound came there stood Rogue mouth a gap staring at us.  
          “What the fuck are you doing.” said Rogue  
          “Nothing now.” said Sting  
          “What the fuck were you doing.”  
          “It's it obvious Rogue.” said Lector “They were having sex”  
          “Fro-sama thinks so too.”  
          “I was hoping for another explanation to what just happened but thanks for clearing that up for me.” said Rogue.  
          “You wanna have a turn with her Rogue?” said Sting.  
          “No no no. What the fuck I mean really, it could have been any other girl, but one from Fairy Tail.”  
          “She good and could you stop yelling and come in here and shut the door.”  
With that poor Rogue was traumatized for life, at the sight he saw in Stings room, and he left in a hurry.  
          “Sorry I forgot that I gave him a key.”  
          “You can make it up to me tomorrow night.” and with that he chuckled and pulled me close.


	2. Sweet Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lyric-fic of the song "Sweet Devil" Kagamine Rin
> 
> Story Info:  
> Pages 3 of 3  
> Words 1774 of 1781  
> Characters 9782 of 9832  
> Characters excluding spaces 7409 of 7451

**(y/n) POV**

         The sun was just starting to set when I woke up and of course it was an hour before I had intended on getting up, so I decided to go ahead and get ready for my date. Slowly walking to the bath room, I reached the door and leaned up against it. (If you didn’t know it you hate mornings and waking up early but you have trouble going to sleep). After splashing icy water on my face I was wide awake. Okay what outfit should I choose for the day. After about an hour of deciding I decided on a short (f/c) and matching make up.   
           “Should I go with fake eyelashes and mascara?” speaking out loud to myself.  “Yes, it would look great with my perfect eyeliner with my bold highlighting eye shadow. Uh as for my lips, I’ll make them a bit fuller with a sparking pink color.”  
          I stood looking at myself in the mirror, I’m showing to much of my chest? I wonder if he likes it like that? The heels I choose are 3cm (6in), if I stand beside him I think the height will be perfect. Next, I’ll choose my favorite perfume Baby Doll, the sweet scent will make his heart race. My red manicure is amazing cute, isn’t it? With my mind set that everything is perfect I set out for the meeting spot.  
           “Wow you look amazing!” said a certain blond from the Sabortooth Guild.  
           “Thanks, I do try my best.”  
           “Did you get your nails done just for the occasion?”  
           “I did thanks for noticing.”  
           “Well my lady should we get going?’  
          When we arrived at the restaurant it seemed to be closed for the night, but as soon as Sting showed the man at the door his Guild mark he lead us inside without a moment of hesitation. Sting had nothing but the finest meals prepared for us, all the chief’s specials where made perfect. Everything was progressing nicely, but he still hadn’t asked me to go home with him yet. As the night dragged on I got more agitated, wanting more and he’s showing no signs of taking me home anytime soon.  He wasn’t showing any interest in anything other than small talk. So, I finally decided to break the ice.  
           “So, what are your plans after this Sting?”  
           “Haven’t really decided yet. You have any ideas?”  
           “Maybe a few. Are you interested in hearing them?”  
           “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
          “Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because your more interested in small talk then anything tonight. Or do I have this all wrong?”  
          “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you didn’t need small talk. Do forgive me my lady. What can I ever do to make it up to you?” he voice was so sultry I couldn’t resist telling him exactly what I wanted.   
          “Well, for starters we could leave this restaurant and go somewhere a little more private.”  
          “Oh, and where would that be?”  
          “Here’s an idea your place or my place, I don’t care just pick one and lets go already.” I got angry halfway through the sentence not meaning to but he’s kept me waiting long enough. He started laugh at me for getting so angry.  
          “You find this funny?”  
          “A little, after all you’re may favorite toy to play with.” Uh he was just messing with me, I should have seen this coming a mile away. He’s always doing things like this to get me all riled up.   
          “You’re always doing things like this to get me all riled up.”  
          “Oh, and you think it’s easy? You know how hard it is to resist you? To play the good guy. To make awful small talk.” Wait, what! “We do this every time and each time you seem as if your mind is elsewhere. Are you at least thinking of me when you let your mind wonder like that?”  
          “So you fine me hard to resist then? As for talking, it’s cheap actions are better. I thought you knew this by now.”  
          “Fine, shall we leave then?”  
          “It’ about damn time.”  
We left the restaurant quickly. He leads me down some alleyways, across a bridge or two before we stopped in front of a hotel. Wait, this isn’t the hotel the Sabortooth guild members are staying at.  
          “This isn’t the hotel the rest of your members are staying at, why are we here?”  
          “Now, now you can’t expect me to take a woman from another guild into the room I’m staying at with all my other guild members around, can you?”  
          “Oh, I see. Big bad Sting can’t take a lady a back to his fancy hotel with all his other guild members because they will judge him, badly won’t they?”  
          “I got the best room in all the hotel. So, chill okay? You’re going to love the room it’s huge as well as the bath.”  
          “Fine, it you say it’s that nice then I believe you.”  
          “Only the best for you my lady.”  
We walked in through the front door and as soon as the man behind the counter saw Sting he greeted us and began to lead us up a flight of stairs towards our room. After thanking him Sting closed the door leaving the two of us alone.   
          “So, where would you like to start?” he said in a deep sultry voice.  
          “Where do you think we should star?” Walking over and gentle touched my face with his fingertips, tracing lines around my cheeks and neck. Seeming unsatisfied with my reaction to this he then processed to trace lines and shapes down my back. The traces felt nice but he would be a little more forceful if he liked. I dove straight into his chest.  I wish he’d pull me close suddenly or something like that. As if reading my thoughts, he grabbed me forcefully and threw me on the bed then climbed on top of me. From there he began to rain kiss down upon me from my ear to the middle of my cleavage. I began to moan his name upon hearing this he kissed and sucked harder, leaving large red marks all down my neck and on my cleavage.   
          “Louder, I wanna hear you scream my name.”  
          “What if someone hears me?”  
          “What does it matter? No one we know is going to be here anyway. Specially not on this floor the rooms are way to expensive for normal people to rent. So there’s more than likely no one on this floor to begin with other then us of course”  
Between heated breaths came gasps of ecstasy, I screamed his name. As he slid the straps of my dress off he began to massage my breast, gentle at first and then more ruff the longer he did it. After getting my dress off completely he took my arms and pinned them above my head. Gentle he rubbed my stomach causing another sweet set of moans to escape my lips.  
          “Is that what you like?”  
          “You know that’s…” trailing off into another moan I spoke between ragged breaths “That’s it, right there, don’t stop.” He then started stripping himself of his own clothing. Looking at his size I noticed it was rather large. I hope it fits, it’d be sad if it didn’t.  
          “Shall I continue?”  
          “Why should you stop?”  
          “Wasn’t sure if you were having second thoughts or not.”  
          “No I like a good challenge.”  
          “I see. That’s good to know.” Gently rubbing his hand against my womanhood to make sure it was wet he places himself outside my entrance. Giving me one last look over to make sure I was ready he thrust himself inside causing me to scream. He waited for a moment for me to adjust to his size. After a brief moment, I nodded indicating I was ready for him to continue. Slowly he began to move faster and faster, this caused me to go back to moaning very loudly at that. When hearing this he began to move even more faster until I was screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I thought the whole world would hear me scream Stings name tonight.  
          “Sting… I’m … I’m cumming.”  
          “Me too. (y/n).” A few more seconds later it was over, leaving both of us breathless. Rolling over to lay beside me he caught his breath to speak “That was great! Wanna do it again sometime? Preferable very soon.”  
          “I want to be you one and only. I have only you, this is true! So, kiss me.”  
          “We’ll have to see about that.” Causing my heart to race, what do you mean we’ll see about that. I want to be your one and only. Gentle he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close, as if telling me to go to sleep. “Are you saying you like me?”  
          “Are you dreaming? You’re the only one I won’t ever say I like you, so don’t get the wrong idea! After all I’m lair girl.” Then the exhaustion and the silence finally took me away to sleep.  
          The next morning, I woke first, I carefully removed myself from the bed to go stand beside the window looking out over town. There were many people already awake seeing as it was almost noon. I sat on the window seal watching the happy people chat and the children run around playing without a care in the world. The rustling of sheets broke me from the train of thought. I didn’t bother to look over but I heard him moving, getting out of bed. In a brief moment he was right beside me, wrapping his arms around me.  
          “What are you doing (y/n)?”  
          “Watching the people below. It’s nice to see that something never change.”  
          “What do you mean?”  
          “Everyone looks happy. No matter where you go there will always be people that are happy.”  
          “I see.”  
          “About last night.”  
          “What about it?”  
          “I said I wanted to be your one and only.”  
          “Yes. We’ll talk about that after breakfast. You should work on being meekly, by the way”  
          “Sorry I can’t be meekly for you I’m a saucy girl.”  
          “I see, I don’t think I would want it any other way.”   
           “And what I said last night, I’m sorry, it’s all a lie. I must be your one and only. Can you love me through your life?”  
          “Alright then.” Getting down on one knee pulled out a small red box. “Will you marry me?”  
          “Yes!”  
          “To seal the vow a kiss would be good, wouldn’t it? After all I love a sweet devil.”


End file.
